Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)
( ) |artist = Avishay Goren and Yossi Cohen |year = 2014 |dlc = July 10, 2014 (NOW) October 21, 2014 (JD2015, NTSC) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Yellow 1B: Ochre Brown 2A: Fuchsia 2B: Purple |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 99 |dura = 3:37 |nowc = FindYourMove (PAL 2015/''NOW''/''JDU'') FindYourMoveDLC (NTSC 2015) |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault }}"Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)" by Avishay Goren and Yossi Cohen is featured on , , and . In , it is available as a downloadable track in NTSC regions outside the United States of America and Canada. In PAL regions, the track is unlocked by playing the game for an hour. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female with long brown hair. She wears a mint green bandanna, a green-yellow-and-magenta jacket, a magenta cropped shirt with black spots (which resembles cupcake frosting with sprinkles), green leggings with black and yellow stripes, and yellow sneakers. Background The background is red with yellow lines and human silhouettes. Sometimes the background turns pink, gold, or green, with white, red, orange, and yellow lines with people doing the wave together. At some points, the background becomes a green version of the Coca-Cola logo. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Put your right arm up while kicking. Gold Move 4: Cross your hands in a rap styled pose. Findyourmove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Findyourmove gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Findyourmove gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Findyourmove gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) is featured in the following mashup: * September (Sweatember) Dance Quests Movement is Happiness appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Watermelon Appearance in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Work Work *Cap It Off *Happy Vibes *Fitness *All Songs K-R *Fitness *Unlimited K-R * Trivia *'' '' is the second song in the series that is promoted by , after The World is Ours. *As of an unknown date, a record of 1.02 million stars has been awarded to players of this song on . **It is the first routine to have awarded over 1 million stars in the game. *In early versions of , and The World is Ours could be played by hacking the game code. *When the region restriction to was applied in , the routine could have been accessed in any region by adding it to the "Favorites" playlist. **This issue was fixed after the release of a patch. *There was a glitch in the NTSC version of the first editions of : when players went to the homepage and started the game, and The World is Ours could be seen in spite of them not being playable. *On April 14, 2015, the restriction for and The World is Ours was removed for one day on . The next day, the restriction was added back, making it unable to play in the US and Canada once again. However, after the release of The Choice Is Yours, the restriction on the two other routines was ultimately removed. *As of August 14, 2015, has been replaced by The Choice Is Yours as a free Coca-Cola song on . *On October 22, 2015, replaced The World Is Ours as one of two free-to-play tracks in . *'' '' can be unlocked in by: **playing for 60 minutes (in the PAL version). **downloading the track for $2.99 (not in the USA and Canada). It is free on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. **In some countries, it can be simply downloaded from the store. *Players who live in the USA and Canada can unlock in by doing the following: **On Wii U: **#Close and change the country from USA/Canada to another country (Mexico is recommended) in the system settings. **#Create a new Nintendo Network ID. **#Go to the eShop on the new foreign Nintendo Network ID and download orinstall from the DLC page. **#Start and let it install the routine **#After the song is installed, close and change ther country back to USA/Canada in the system settings. **#Log into the American or Canadian Nintendo Network ID. **#Start and ensure is at the end of the song list. **On Xbox 360: **#Exit , sign out of the American/Canadian Xbox Live account, and change both ther country or location and the language (Spanish) from USA or Canada to another NTSC country (Mexico is recommended) in the system settings. **#Create a new profile and Xbox Live account. **#Go to the Xbox store or the in-game store on the new foreign Xbox Live account and download/install . **#Start (if the Xbox store has been used) and let it install the song. **#After the song is installed, exit the game, sign out of the foreign Xbox Live account, and change both the country or location and language back to USA or Canada in the system settings. **#Sign into the American or Canadian Xbox Live account. **#Start and ensure is at the end of the song list. **On Xbox One: **#Exit and launch the settings **#Change the language and the region to Mexico and Spanish (as recommended); the Microsoft or Xbox LIVE account will still be in tact and the internet connection will not be affected, but players will need to restart the Xbox One **#Start the Xbox store, search (if needed), find , and download it **#Ensure it is placed at the end of the song list **#If it is, then change the region and the language back to USA or Canada and English, reset the Xbox One again **#Launch again, and ensure again it is placed at the end of the song list. *Since is promoted by Coca-Cola, the background is heavily reminiscent of the Coca-Cola logo. *'' '' used to be free in the NTSC shop for a while, but players now have to pay in order to download it. **However, this only occurs when the song has not been downloaded while it was free, as people who downloaded it when it was free can still re-download it at any time. ***Nevertheless, it is still free on Xbox 360. *On , the coach s avatar can be unlocked by 5 Mojocoins, but when players go to download this song from the shop, a message reading "Includes 1 exclusive avatar" can be found, meaning that it is possible to get the same avatar twice. **This is also the case with Dançando, Papaoutai and Till I Find You. *There is a menu icon of in the files that removes the Coca-Cola logo. *It is impossible to share Autodances of due to licensing reasons on . Gallery Game Files Findyourmove_cover_generic.png|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' Findyourmove cover generic nologo.png|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) (No Logo)'' Findyourmove cover albumcoach.png| album coach 33c55ee49d4c8c11b211ad8f9662d921.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Findyourmove cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) findyourmovedlc cover albumbkg.png| album background 8f9b16c486a1ae52fa2624caa3ed5361.png| menu banner Findyourmove map bkg.png| map background Findyourmove cover.png| cover Findyourmove cover@2x.jpg| cover d736d0bd4cb3f1514bf1f85cd372f4db.png| cover Findyourmove p1 ava.png|Avatar on and later games 200225.png|Golden avatar 300225.png|Diamond avatar Findyourmove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Findyourmove beta pictogram 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Findyourmove beta pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 In-Game Screenshots Findyoumove jdnow phonemenu.jpg|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) on the phone menu Findyourmove jd2015 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Findyourmove jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Findyourmove jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Findyourmove jd2016 menuprogression.gif|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' on the menu Findyourmove jd2017 menu.png|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' on the menu Findyourmove jd2017 load.png| loading screen Findyourmove jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Findyourmove jdnow gameplay.png| gameplay FIndyourmove ntsc dlc confirmation.png|Ubisoft confirming NTSC DLC Videos Official Audio Avishay Goren & Yossi Cohen - Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Gameplays "Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing" - Just Dance 2015 Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance Now "Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing)" - Just Dance 2016 Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2017 "Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)" - Just Dance 2018 Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) de:Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs by Ubisoft